Le Bien qui fait Mal
by Kilia93
Summary: Fic de Mozart l'Opéra Rock. En le regardant, on croirait qu'il n'y a pas de limite à l'indécence et à la vulgarité. Et pourtant sa musique me foudroie, m'émerveille, et m'empoisonne... OS sur Antonio Salieri, inspiré de la chanson éponyme.


_Ohh ! Me voici avec un nouvel OS sur Mozart l'Opéra Rock… Bon, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop horrible, j'ai fait cela comme je le sentais. J'ai eu moins d'inspiration que pour mon autre OS, __Mon Requiem__. Il faut dire que les sentiments de Mozart tels que je voulais les exprimer étaient relativement clairs dans mon esprit._

_Mais pour Salieri, ah ça, c'est une autre paire de manche ! C'est un personnage très ambigu, et ses sentiments et ses dérives proches de la folie le sont tout autant. Néanmoins, j'ai pris plaisir à écrire ceci. J'ai beaucoup aimé pouvoir mettre Mozart et Salieri en totale opposition (par exemple, l'un toujours en mouvement, tandis que l'autre est beaucoup plus réfléchi dans ses actes). Mais malgré leurs différences, ces personnages ont des choses en commun, une certaine ressemblance, et c'est un aspect vraiment intéressant à traiter. Bref, assez de blabla… Vous m'excuserez pour le titre… Ce n'est peut-être pas très original, mais au final, c'est sans doute le titre qui convient le mieux pour le passage de la comédie que je voulais illustrer ici. (Au fait, je tiens à préciser... Pas de slash, ici ^^).  
_

_Sur ce… Reviews please ! ^^_

_**Disclaimer **__: Rien ne m'appartient (personnages, concept...) ! Ça devient lassant d'écrire toujours la même chose…_

* * *

LE BIEN QUI FAIT MAL

- Vous êtes musicien paraît-il, Salieri ?

La question aurait dû me faire éclater de rire, mais son regard candide et rieur semblable à celui d'un enfant me prouva qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Je dû me retenir de remettre cet homme à sa place de la plus mordante des manières. Tenant compte de mon statut de compositeur officiel de la cour de Vienne, je me fis violence pour jouer l'éternelle carte de la diplomatie :

- Paraît-il, Mozart, répondis-je amèrement.

Le sourire du jeune Autrichien s'élargit. Je me demandai s'il avait perçu le dédain et l'antipathie que je ressentais à son égard. J'avais bien sûr entendu les nombreux éloges concernant son talent. Tout Vienne ne parlait que de ce jeune musicien dont la musique était, selon les rumeurs, fascinante et extraordinaire. Mais Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart avait également montré en de nombreux lieux et occasions d'autres « qualités », que l'on pourrait juger moins respectables : à savoir sa trop grande jeunesse, marquée par une arrogance et une impétuosité sans bornes.  
J'étais de nature à me forger une opinion bâtie sur des faits solides. Aussi me fut-il facile de donner raison aux commérages : ce garçon était l'incarnation même du manque de respect… Et de la témérité. Et le peu que j'avais pu apprécier de sa répétition pour une des soirées de Sa Majesté m'avait également appris à quel point Mozart se complaisait dans le libertinage et l'indécence.  
Je ne pu m'empêcher de le considérer avec dédain. Ce gamin avait-il un réel talent ?

- Alors dans ce cas, vous devriez pouvoir me donner votre avis sur ma nouvelle composition, dit Mozart en me tendant vivement une partition, que je saisis le plus lentement possible.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de poser les yeux sur le parchemin, Mozart repartit d'un pas vif vers son orchestre, dont les membres avait finit par reprendre leurs positions respectives, et s'exclama :

- Ce n'est qu'une première ébauche. Je l'ai griffonné d'une seule traite, hier soir.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil sur son travail puis le regardai avec surprise et incrédulité.

- Une ébauche ? Mais…  
- En place, musiciens, en place ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton malicieux. Et les chœurs, l'heure n'est plus aux bavardages, mais aux chants ! En place ! Reprenons là où nous en étions pendant que s'occupe l'honorable compositeur officiel de la cour !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tiquer. Ainsi, il connaissait bien la fonction que j'occupais… Cela renforça l'impression ressentie lors de notre premier échange : cet homme se moquait éperdument de tout, y compris de moi.  
Ravalant mon exaspération, j'adoptai le masque de la patience, et me dirigeais d'un pas lent vers le fond de la salle.

Au moment même où Mozart lança son orchestre, je débutai le déchiffrage de sa partition.  
Ce qui m'arriva durant cette seconde précise, jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier. Tout commença par un glissement, une lente descente contre laquelle mon esprit ne put lutter. L'orchestre de Mozart avait beau joué une toute autre mélodie (magnifique, d'ailleurs), j'entendais clairement résonner en moi les notes de la partition. Chacune d'entre elles marquait mon cœur comme un fer chauffé à blanc.  
Cela n'était tout simplement pas possible.  
Une ébauche ? Ça ? Impossible ! Pas une seule modification… Aucune rature, aucune correction, aucune tâche d'encre. Comme si tout s'était écoulé naturellement depuis la conscience de son créateur.  
Et cette musique... Mon Dieu, quelle musique ! Elle était à la fois d'une simplicité enfantine et d'une précision parfaite. Tout s'enchaînait dans la plus belle et le plus grandiose des harmonies. Sans pour autant briser toutes les conventions, elle était emplie de  
jeunesse et de fraicheur. C'était quelque chose de totalement nouveau. Bref, c'était du génie.  
Il me fallut toute la maîtrise dont j'étais capable pour ne pas m'écrouler au sol. J'étais bouleversé jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme. Mon esprit était ébloui devant tant de beauté.  
Je fus d'abord émerveillé jusqu'à en oublier ma propre existence.  
Puis ce fut l'horreur... Comment une telle chose pouvait elle être l'œuvre d'un homme ? Comment Dieu, à qui j'avais promis la plus grande des musiques, avait-il pu mettre autant de génie et de talent dans cette créature qui me faisait face ?  
Un feu inconnu se mît à consumer mon âme. Son intensité augmentait de secondes en secondes, tandis que l'orchestre jouait en crescendo. Sans savoir comment, je trouvai la force nécessaire pour m'empêcher de crier. Oui, j'avais envie de hurler au monde entier mon incompréhension vis-à-vis du créateur de ce chef d'œuvre. Mais surtout, je voulais laisser exploser mon adoration et ma haine pour cet homme que le Destin avait osé mettre devant moi... Cet homme dont le génie n'était que le miroir de ma propre médiocrité.

Mon âme était en proie au plus exquis des paradoxes. J'aurais en cet instant tout donné pour le voir disparaitre, mais je voulais à tout prix savourer son œuvre jusqu'à l'heure de ma mort. Sa musique était un véritable poison me rongeant de l'intérieur, mais je voulais m'en abreuver jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Un bien qui faisait mal.  
J'étais au supplice, à la merci de cet homme si frivole, dont l'essence était à la fois la grandeur et l'innocence incarnées. Par un simple brouillon écrit de la main de Mozart, mon être était déchiré entre aversion et fascination, entre douleur et délectation.  
Mon cœur était à l'agonie, hurlant silencieusement au milieu de la cacophonie produite par les divagations de mon esprit, mêlées à la danse folle de l'orchestre, dont l'activité m'échappait complètement.  
Puis, aussi violement que cela avait débuté, tout s'arrêta. Mozart avait terminé sa répétition.  
J'étais en sueur. Je n'avais ni terminé la partition, ni écouté le morceau des musiciens.  
Mozart se tourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa désinvolture me permis de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même.

- Alors, Salieri, que dîtes-vous de notre petite représentation. Et ma composition ? Pensez-vous que tout cela sera du goût de Sa Majesté ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, j'utilisai toute la force dont je disposais pour parler d'une voix forte et assurée :

- Fort bien, Mozart, je reconnais votre talent.

L'Autrichien ne pût s'empêcher sourire devant mon visage qui affichait clairement ma défaite. Prix d'un vif élan de colère, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter, toujours d'une voix maîtrisée :

- Mais, à l'avenir Mozart, je vous conseille de vous en tenir à votre place.

Il me regarda d'un air faussement surpris, mais je pus déceler autre chose dans son regard : du courage et du défi. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, jamais cet homme ne cesserait d'exercer son art. Une fois de plus, il suscita en moi le plus grand des respects.  
Mais le ressentiment pris de nouveau l'avantage. Je me retournai et m'éloignai d'un pas vif et décidé. Quoi qu'avait prévu le Destin, j'étais désormais prêt à tout pour faire disparaître Mozart de cette cour.

Arrivé à l'angle d'un couloir, je pus enfin me laisser tomber contre un mur, haletant. Prenant appui sur le mur, j'avançais désormais d'un pas lent et hésitant.

- Prends garde, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, car il y a désormais quelqu'un sur Terre prêt à t'adorer et à te haïr. Et je n'aurais de cesse que de composer une Assasymphonie pour te nuire et pour contrer le Destin.


End file.
